


Take some time to breathe, honey.

by ValkyrieOfSmut



Series: One shots [16]
Category: Underswap (Undertale), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cuddlefucking, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/M, Fingerfucking, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex as Relaxation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieOfSmut/pseuds/ValkyrieOfSmut
Summary: (Y/n) is getting overwhelmed by people from her old work begging for her help, because apparently they can't function without her, even though they don't want to hire her back. Luckily, Stretch is there to make her take a moment to calm down and breathe.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Underswap Papyrus/ Reader
Series: One shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396591
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	Take some time to breathe, honey.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the perfect example of me doing something quick from a prompt that struck my fancy! Thank you to the person who put it on the suggestion! Sorry... if you didn't mean for it to be a smut...  
> Reader has a panic attack/ burnout/ something of that nature, and Stretch has her take a mandatory nap on the couch with him.

The sound of a phone vibrating against the counter accompanied by a particular ringtone filled the air. 

Instead of the usual sigh, roll of eyes, and movement to pick it up a call with the ringtone (Y/n) had chosen for her work contacts back when she’d worked at the day program caused, it brought a sob, a stressed hand through her hair, guilt… 

“I can’t, I can’t, I can’t,” she chanted. 

“what’s goin’ on, honey?” A lax voice asked from behind her. 

“N-nothing, Stretch,” she answered, going to wipe the damning evidence of tears from her face. “What can I help you with?”

Stretch made a noncommittal hum, then paused, deciding on what to do. It was true he wasn't completely sure about her, yet, but she had never given him a reason to doubt her… Even her green soul with zero love or exp vouched for her only being a kind, helpful person… 

“it isn’t nothin’. dunno what it _is_ , but it isn’t nothin’.” He held back a grumble. He hated it when people kept secrets from him. “don’t ya trust me? c’mon honey, ya can tell me what’s up.” 

“Do you really expect me to believe that you could like, sense my stress and showed up to cheer me up?” 

Ah, yes. Humor as a defense. 

Tale as old as time. 

“actually i came up here to see if ya got more honey when ya went to the store, but i walked in to ya all distressed. so tell me, honeycomb, what’s got ya feelin’ so worked up. and who do ya keep ignoring?” 

The ringing started again, and he reached out for her phone and picked it up, holding it out of her reach as she tried to grab it from him. 

It was someone she knew; there was a name on the caller id. 

“hey,” he said simply when he answered. 

“Um, h-hey. Is (Y/n) there?” An uncertain male voice asked. 

A guy… who expected her to answer… 

Ex? 

He didn't remember her mentioning an ex she was avoiding. 

"she's busy," Stretch told the guy, expertly dodging her attempts to grab her phone back from him. 

"O-oh…" He seemed hesitant to hang up. "Well… Can you tell her to call Andrew back?" 

"what's this in regards to?"

"We're having trouble with one of the clients med time," he told him. 

"what client?" 

"Uuhh, I can't really tell you that… HIPAA and all that…” 

“where is it that you work?” 

(Y/n) pushed at his side, trying to get him to bend over so she could reach her phone, but he instead wrapped his arm around her. 

After getting his answer and hanging up, Stretch moved his arm to around her middle and lifted, carrying her under his arm like he would occasionally do to Blue. 

“Stretch! Come on! Put me down!” She complained. 

He finally did next to the big fluffy couch. “honey, why are all these people from your old work callin’ ya? and messagin’ ya?” 

(Y/n) looked up to see him scrolling through her call and message log. 

“Because they need my help,” she told him. 

“you don’t work there anymore,” he stated, calmly, though with a sense of finality. 

“It’s not just the people from the company,” she snarked, trying to prove him wrong. 

“yeah?” 

He stared at her expectantly until she broke. 

“Some of them are the parents of the clients…” She admitted softly. 

“mm _hm_.” He seemed even less impressed. “c’mon, honey, you’re too stressed,” he told her, turning her around and pulling her closer to him. 

“What are you doing?” She asked, struggling a little in confusion as she tried to figure out what was going on. 

“you’re stressed and worn out, so you’re going to relax. doctor’s orders,” he told her as he got closer to the couch and sat down with her between his femurs. 

Her phone started ringing again, this time in his pocket, and she cringed, confirming to him that she needed this. Especially when she went to try to answer it. 

“honey, ya don’t work there anymore,” he told her, rejecting the call. "ya don't work there, and i'd bet ya never worked for the parents." 

“But-” 

“no,” he told her. It was the first time she’d ever heard his voice being stern. “they’re the idiots that fired ya, even if it led to our fortunate meetin’,” he grinned, standing up with his arms around her. He was going to have to pull the big guns for this; lazing around wouldn’t be enough to get her relaxed. “so they don’t get any of your time. you’re not workin’ for them for free, honeycomb.” 

“What if that was Blue, or one of the other guys?” She complained. 

“it wasn’t.” 

“How do you know-” 

“i know it wasn’t because i’ve got your phone,” he told her, working at her jeans. 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Her voice was a little high pitched, a little panicked as he let the fabric fall to the floor. 

“easy, we’re just taking a nap,” he told her, and she heard and felt his pants dropping, too. 

“Without pants?!” She choked. “In the living room?! Right under the window?!” 

“nyeh heh,” he chuckled. “it’s uncomfortable to take naps with pants on,” he told her, sitting again, and she was glad to see that near her bare thighs was the fabric from his boxers, so, at least neither of them were naked. 

“Stretch,” she tried to complain again, but he shushed her. 

“just lay down and take a nap with me, honey.” His voice was calming, and it did relax her a little as he laid down and took her with him. 

“Stretch-” 

“nope, honey,” he whispered by her ear, pulling the blanket over the back of the couch down to settle over them. “we’re relaxin’. we’re nappin’. no butts about it,” he reached down and goosed her, “‘cept this one.” He chuckled when she jumped in surprise, then nuzzled back into the hair at her crown. 

“What if my phone goes off?” She asked quietly. 

“we ignore it.”

“What if it’s one of the guys?” 

“we ignore it twice as hard.” 

“Stretch-” 

“i’m kiddin’, hon. if it's one of them, then i’ll be able to tell. shush, honey, ya have to be quiet to fall asleep.” 

His hand started rubbing along her side, trying to calm her, slowly moving up over her side, around her shoulder, down, then up her arm, then back down her side. 

(Y/n) was pretty comfortable cuddled against the tall skeleton who had her head tucked under his jaw; Stretch’s hoodie gave a good amount of padding behind her, his warmth was shared nicely under the blanket, and should could tell, it _would_ have been uncomfortable if she’d had her pants on. 

Her tenseness started to seep out of her, her muscles relaxing, her eyes drifting closed. 

Stretch was an expert at getting her to relax, it seemed, with his nice, soothing voice and touch… 

Soon she was relaxed, her body laying against his, the stiffness to her muscles gone. 

The only problem that she was having was that the way he was running his hand over her, it was doing a bit more than relaxing her… it was kind of turning her on… 

His hand squeezed her side, just above her hip, moving down, but this time over her butt. 

She tried to not be obvious about the way her thighs tried to press together, but she was pretty sure he could tell by the way his breath huffed out roughly. 

Stretch had started to hum- no, wait- that was… purring…? Were her ears playing tricks on her? Was Stretch purring? 

His hand circled on her hip, going to her front and moving up and down, slowly inching lower each time, until the tips of his phalanges were brushing over the edge of her panties. He changed his touch just enough that his fingers were now sliding under her shirt and along her bare belly to her panties. 

“i love how soft and squishy ya are,” he murmured to her as he pinched a bit of her chub. She was about to get offended, when he continued; “all this soft skin… mmm… i love touchin’ ya…” 

(Y/n) didn’t know what to say back, or if she should say anything… especially now that she could feel how her soft, squishy body was affecting him via the large, warm weight pressed against her ass. 

Stretch pressed his hips against her and let his hand trail over her thigh. “ya got any objections about me pettin’ ya, honeycomb?” 

His voice was lower than usual, and made shivers run through her core. She could only manage to give a small shake of her head. 

Stretch’s hand instantly changed direction from her thigh to her panties, slowly rubbing over her, letting his long fingers slip between her thighs and tease her slit through the dampening fabric. 

He let out a rough noise, different from the rattling purr coming from him, but not enough that she could tell what it was. 

“spread those thighs, honey,” he murmured against the top of her head. 

(Y/n) whimpered, doing as he asked and was immediately rewarded with his phalanges delving under the front of her panties, rubbing along her pussy. 

“so soft,” he groaned. “good hell, honey, ya tryin’ to kill a skeleton? why do ya feel so good, hm?” 

(Y/n) let out a pant, shaking her head again in answer. She held back her moan as he slipped one boney finger between her lips and stroked. 

It slid up and down, circling her clit and teasing at her entrance, so slowly she’d swear he was playing an erotic game of chicken. 

“Stretch,” she complained, her hips arching. 

“shh, honey, just enjoy it. not plannin’ on stoppin’, but just lay here and enjoy it for me, ‘k?” 

She nodded, taking panted breaths, her hips trying to squirm restlessly. 

“breathe slowly,” he told her. “just relax, there’s no rush, there’s nothin’ we have to do, nowhere we have to be right now, we’re just relaxin’.” 

(Y/n) managed to slow her breathing down and he praised her, continuing his movements, drawing one phalange down and starting to lazily dip the tip into her hole. 

Stretch let out a rough sigh and pulled his hand from her panties, tugging them until they were to the side and staying there as he dipped his fingers back in. 

The only sound was their breath as he slid one long phalange into her, feeling around for that special spot and stroking it. 

Small whines and moans were leaving (Y/n) as she reveled in the slow attention her pussy was receiving. They only grew a little louder as another finger was slipped into her, and Stretch groaned as she clenched around him. 

“that’s it, honey,” he murmured, his two phalanges staying inside her and stroking over that spot as the bones of his palm pressed to her, finding her clit and rubbing it. “nice, slow breaths, enjoy it. take the time to relax, ya deserve it.” 

(Y/n)’s body had shifted a little, moved up, and now Stretch had buried his skull in the back of her head, nuzzling and letting his teeth nip at the back of her neck. 

“smell so good, honey… and i really wanna taste your honey, but first i want ya to come for me, ‘k?” She nodded in reply. “good. so just relax, let my magic fingers do their work.” 

The heel of his hand pressed a little harder, rubbing as his fingers focused on her g-spot. 

Her breath sped up, coming in gasps, but just as she was getting closer, Stretch slowed his hand down. 

“deep breaths, keep it slow, relax into it,” he coached. 

“Stretch, come on, please, forget the slow stuff just this once,” she pleaded as her hips moved against him. 

He chuckled, letting his hand move faster. “just for you, honeycomb,” he murmured against her. 

The space around them was filled with their breaths as Stretch kept his hand moving, even speeding it up a bit more. 

Tiny noises of need started leaving (Y/n)’s mouth, pushing out past her lips as she got closer and closer, then suddenly, she was racing, at the edge and pushing to fall over. 

Stretch groaned when she came around his phalanges, still stroking inside her, the purring in his chest rattling louder. 

“that was really good, honey,” he told her, lifting his fingers up to his teeth and letting his tongue move over them. “nnn, taste really good, too…” 

His hand went down to where his cock was pressing against her, pulling his boxers down and letting it free. 

He let his hand lazily stroke it a few times before giving a soft curse. “damn it,” he muttered. 

“What happened?” (Y/n) asked. 

“we don’t have any lube,” he answered, “and i’m too lazy to go get some.” 

“You don’t think I’m wet enough after that?” Her voice was full of confusion. 

“i didn’t mean for there, honey,” he told her, trailing one knuckle down the curve of her ass. 

“Oh- right-” She’d almost forgotten that his favorite was anal. Her mind went through her things- did she have lube? 

“guess i’ll just have to do ya this way,” he told her, guiding the head of his cock to rub against her opening. “if ya don’t have any objections…?” 

“No objections,” she told him, arching her back to give him easier access. 

Stretch gently nudged at her opening, slowly pushing in so he didn’t overwhelm her. 

(Y/n) felt herself adjusting to accommodate him, her hips rocking as she wanted more. Finally, he was fully in, head bumping her cervix, and held her hip with one hand, slowly rocking his hips to build up a good rhythm. 

Stretch’s slow motions inside her made her ache with the building tension of orgasm. 

He loved to take it slow; this would probably be his favorite thing to do all day, or, it would be if they had the lube. 

He didn’t hate pussy- far from it, actually. He felt like it was something to honor and pay homage to, not stuff with unworthy cock and get it all messy. 

But- his unworthy cock was stuffed inside it, and it felt wonderful. 

His hand moved from (Y/n)’s hip to her mound, slipping under the front of her panties again as he searched for her clit, giving it soft little rubs as he continued to thrust. 

Their breathing was filling the room, echoing around them as they moved, continuing their cuddlefuck and climbing higher toward the peak. 

The feel of Stretch moving in and out of her tight channel alone was getting her close, but with his phalanges teasing her clit, she started gasping and moaning, quickly spiraling higher despite her attempts to go slow and let it come to her in it’s own time like Stretch was prompting her. 

One more thrust and bump against her cervix, one more circle of her clit, and (Y/n) came again, squeezing tight around him. 

A half groan, half growl rumbled in Stretch’s chest, and he flicked her clit, making it last as long as possible before he pulled out of her, aiming instead for her ass. 

Stretch pushed her panties down and out of the way, spreading her ass and dragging the wetness dripping from her pussy to her other hole. 

“seems that got ya all soaked, we might be able to make it to my favorite part after all,” he murmured in her ear. “your pussy was so tight, but i have a feeling your ass will be, too… i’m going to have to go slow on ya, hm?" He chuckled. "good thing i like slow.” 

The noise in the room changed from pleasured panting to restrained groans and grunts as Stretch worked his way into (Y/n), little by little, frequently pausing to coat his cock in more of her slippery juices, mixing them with his own. 

“‘k, honey, think we got it this time,” he told her as he was finally able to press the whole way inside her. 

“St-Stretch,” (Y/n) whined, panting. “I- I feel s-so full…” 

“hhhnnnnnnnnngh, i know, honeycomb- shit- i can feel it, too…” His voice was ragged and rough with the concentration he was putting into his movements. “you’re just so- damn- tight- ya know? shit- hhhrrrrgh… so good, honey…” 

His phalanges were working inside her, pushing in deep and pulling out her honey, spreading it around the base of his cock to keep it well lubricated until it could catch up to his complete size. 

“Stretch,” she sighed, catching his hand and pulling it a little, directing it back towards her when he hesitated too long to bring it back himself. 

“nyeh heh heh, alright, honey. hold on, then, hm?” 

With that he sank two phalanges deep into her and pressed the heel of his palm against her mound, working it to press more directly on her clit. He was pressing her pubic bone between them, almost using it as a handle, his other arm wrapping around her shoulder so her head was resting on it and it went across her chest. 

His phalange tips pressed against her sweet spot, stroking it as a result of the movements, the bones of his palm making static tingle over her clit as the movement jostled it, and he began to thrust into her in earnest, making even more wonderful tingles fill her nether region. 

“Oh, Stretch,” she panted, gasping for breath as the feelings quickly pushed her closer and closer. “Oh, god- please-” 

Stretch was quiet except for the focused grunting and groaning as he pushed himself into her, the background noise was the shifting of the fabric around them- the couch, the clothes that they still had on, the blanket that was starting to work itself down their legs, not to mention the rough rumbling somewhere between a purr and a chuff that kept buzzing through his chest. 

The movement of him deep into her teased all of the nerve endings up through her rear entrance, his fingers so focused on the perfect spots inside her, and his palm pressing into her clit- (Y/n) was going to lose her mind. She was already rambling, knew that she was begging him, for more, to come, everything her hazy brain was coming up with. She couldn’t keep her head straight, and then, with every muscle in her pelvis clenching, she came, her cry echoing off of the walls. 

“nnnnnngh! that’s it- that’s it, (y/n)- stars! haah! haah! good _hell-_ ya feel so damn good!” Stretch gasped. 

He was now focusing his hand on her, his fingers fucking into her fast and hard, his palm grinding and rubbing at her clit as it moved- it had her gasping and panting as she clenched in wave after wave around him. 

Then she came again, clutching to what she could reach of him as every muscle she had tightened. 

“yes, come for me, honeycomb, cum all over me…” 

Stretch continued his motions and (Y/n)’s body bowed to him, her loud cry still echoing around them as her body mindlessly asked for more, trying not to let him get away as he coaxed a gush from her, followed by another just before the way she clenched around him had him shooting his magic into her with a strangled noise. 

They panted, trying to catch their breath as they came down, still in their cuddle pose. 

“mmmmm, there ya go, honey, that should get ya a nice, long nap,” Stretch commented, contentment and a hint of smugness in his voice. 

“I don’t think I can sleep all wet and drippy like this,” she complained breathlessly. 

Stretch chuckled, his sockets drifting closed. “guess you’ll just have to wait til next round to get cleaned when i give ya a tongue bath… got ya all relaxed, though, right?” He asked. 

“Yes, I guess you did do that,” she agreed, snuggling against him as he straightened the blanket over them. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, why not go check out my other stuff? 
> 
> I also posted a chapter of [Life with the Bone Brigade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584485) and [Captive Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589097) today!  
> And I have a [tumblr](https://valkyrieofsmut.tumblr.com/) if you want to swing by and check it out.  
> 


End file.
